


Kindness

by BlaiseDev



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Lance, Transgender Lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseDev/pseuds/BlaiseDev
Summary: Angsty mullet and ladies man.





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I myself am trans and want to apologize about my writing style. It sucks for a topic like this.

Lance walked down the hall of the castle thinking about how he used to be. He hated who he was back then and was so glad he had done everything he had to get to this point. He was still nervous about the rest of the paladins finding out. He stared at the ground as he walked. He didn’t see Keith walking towards him, but Keith wasn’t paying attention either and they ran into each other, Keith knocking Lance to the ground.  
“Oh shit! I’m so sorry! Let me help you up!” Keith was scared he’d actually hurt Lance by the way Lance was looking at him.  
“Hey,” Keith was looking down at Lance who hadn’t moved since he looked up. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”   
“Uh, no, sorry.” Lance looked down to the ground. “I’m fine.” He reached out to grab Keith’s hand.   
Keith pulled Lance up a little too hard and he fell into him and looked up into Keith’s eyes. And they just stood there for a minute, Keith holding Lance and them staring into eachother’s eyes.   
Pidge rounded the corner and cleared her throat. Keith and Lance jumped apart.  
“Ha, I mean, I’m all for you guys getting together, just not in the halls, okay?” Pidge said chuckling as she passed by them. Lance’s face was flushed bright red and his eyes were wide. Keith kept his eyes to the floor hiding his face. Lance took notice and grabbed Keith’s chin and pulled his face up to look at his. “You aren’t embarrassed are you?” Lance asked with a shit-eating grin.  
“N-no!” Keith stuttered and smacked Lance’s hand away. “Why would you think that?!” He said defiantly as he blushed and looked away. Lance laughed and grabbed his chin again and kissed him quickly before running away.  
“YOU LITTLE!” Keith yelled after him before realizing he was already out of sight. He pressed his fingers to his lips and blushed.  
Lance rounded the corner and put his hands to his cheeks to try to cool them down. His face was burning. He was so proud of himself for kissing him. He’d wanted this since they were at the garrison.   
Lance continued on in the direction he’d been headed before, smiling all the way. He couldn’t help it. He just kissed the guy he’d been after for two years now. He was so happy. But happy wasn’t even the right word for it. Joyful? Extatic? None of theses words even came close to how he felt. He was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

\--

Keith walked down the hall deep in thought till Pidge came out of nowhere and scared him out of it. “Hiya! So! How was it?” Pidge had wanted Lance and Keith together for a while now. And it seemed that she might be getting her way soon.   
“Uh.” Keith’s face turned bright red. “I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned away quickly trying to hide his face from her.   
“Oh come on Keith! I know he kissed you! So! Didja like it?” Pidge would not relent.  
“Well, yeah? I guess?”  
“YOU GUESS!? What do you mean you guess?!” Pidge could not let this stand.   
“He,” He paused thinking of how to word it without seeming too lame. “I don’t really have anything to base it off of. He-”  
“HE WAS YOUR FIRST KISS!” Pidge yelled. Keith cringed. He knew everybody heard that. The castle was big, but Pidge’s yell was bigger.   
Alloura peaked around the corner. “Wait. What? Lance was your first kiss?”  
“How long have you been there?” Keith responded in shock.  
“I was walking this way and heard Pidge yell. Glad I was on my way.”  
“Ugh, whatever.” Keith trudged away and ran right into Lance, again.  
“Oof.”  
“What the hell?! Did you get lost again?!”   
“Well, kinda.” Lance said with a chuckle. “I kinda heard Pidge yell, couldn’t tell what exactly she said, but still.”  
Keith’s face returned to the red it was earlier and he turned his head away quickly.  
“Oh, so she said something about us, did she?” Lance said as he raised his eyebrow with a smirk.  
“It doesn’t matter!” Keith shouted and began to walk away.  
“Wow! Alright, calm down please.” Lance followed behind him. He was determined to have a ‘nice’ conversation with Keith. Didn’t matter what it would take.   
Keith wanted nothing to do with Lance right now. He was too embarassed, but also really happy. He never really knew how to express himself and this situation was making everything more difficult.   
“Could we just have a normal conversation for once?” Lance stopped, grabbed Keith by the wrist and pulled him to a stop.   
“What? What do you want?!” Keith pulled his wrist from Lance’s grip. His face turned from angry to apologetic when he saw Lance’s face.  
“Sorry. I- I just thought. Nevermind. I’ll leave you alone.”Lance turned to walk away with tears in his eyes.   
“No! That’s not. I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. Please!”  
“Oh. Okay.” Lance wiped his eyes and turned back to Keith. “I just wanted to tell you something. Something about me, no one knows this.” Lance looked around. “Can we talk in my room about this?”  
“Uh, sure?” Keith agreed and they headed to Lance’s room. 

When they got to his room, Lance sat down on his bed. “Could you close the door?” He asked Keith as he came in. He did as asked and sat down in a chair across from Lance.  
“Okay, what did you want to tell me?” Keith asked Lance with the most serious expression he’d ever seen on his face.   
Lance began to take off his shirt and Keith stopped him. “What are you doing?!”  
“It’s easier to show you then to tell you. Please, just trust me.” Keith sat back down and let him continue.   
As Lance’s shirt rose he began to see red scars under his chest. He looked at him confused.  
“Keith. I really like you. And I want you to know everything about me. Even if that means telling you who I used to be.”  
“I don’t understand?” Keith stared at him with a confused look.   
“Alright. Well… I wasn't exactly born male… I- well… it's a lot. Um. I'm trans.” He looked at Keith fully expecting him to storm out of his room. Keith just sat there, still looking confused.   
There was silence.   
It remained quiet until Lance spoke again. “So? Are we okay? Like. Do you think I’m disgusting or something?”  
Keith fumbled for words. “Um. Uh. Yeah. No. We're fine. I think. But. So, you were born a girl?”  
“Yeah. Uh… it was weird.” Lance responded with a sigh.   
“I bet. I can't even imagine you being a girl!”  
“Ha, yeah… I would hate for you to be able to.” Lance said as he began to tear up. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Keith hadn't been okay with him being transgender. Keith saw Lance was about to cried. “Uh. Are you okay?”  
Lance looked up at Keith and jumped into his lap and sobbed into his shoulder. Keith was shocked and slowly rubbed Lance’s back. Lance let his head sink onto his boyfriend’s shoulder as he began to relax.   
“Thank you, Keith. Thank you. You’ve been so incredible to me and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“I’m nothing special, really.” Keith responded with a chuckle.

\--

Lance walked down the hall of the castle towards the kitchen. He turned a corner and nearly knocked Pidge over. “Oh hey Pidge! Sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention.”  
Pidge noticed Lance’s eyes were a little red and puffy. “You doing alright?”  
“Yeah! I'm great! Why?”  
“You're a little puffy there, Lance,” Pidge said pointing to Lance’s eyes.   
Lance panicked a little. He didn't need Pidge knowing he had been crying. “Oh, haha, yeah no it's nothing. Allergies.”  
Pidge narrowed his eyes at him and walked away.   
Lance let out a sigh, he thought he should just go back to his room. 

\--

Keith was still sitting on the chair in Lance’s room, trying to figure out what just happened. He was tempted to find Lance, but knew he'd come back soon anyway. He wanted to talk to him more. Or have Lance talk to him more. Keith wanted to show Lance exactly how he felt about him. He needed to let him know. He got up and headed for the door.   
Right as he was about to get to the door Lance comes in, shocked that Keith was still there.   
“Oh! Hey, thought you would've left?”   
Keith just looked at Lance.   
“Yo. Keith. You still here bud?”  
Keith stepped to Lance and grabbed him in a huge hug. “I love you, Lance. I don't care about your past. I care about the here and now. Here with you.” He felt a tear hit his shoulder.   
“I love you too Keith. More than you know.” Lance pulls back from the hug and puts a hand on Keith's face as he stares into his eyes. Lance kisses Keith tenderly. Keith pulls back in shock.   
“Sorry. Should've warned you right?” Lance asks with a soft chuckle. Keith just looks at him for a moment before going in for another kiss. “I love you Lance. I love you.”


End file.
